


Swoon

by a_popcorn_kernel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fainting, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot, Original Akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: Her breath hitched and she started hyperventilating as she sank to the ground, black consuming the field of her vision.And just like that, Ladybug, the Saviour of Paris, Wielder of Creation, fainted.Adrien's eye twitched, utter confusion overtaking his initial embarrassment as he stared at the prone form of Ladybug.What. The heck. Just happened?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	Swoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theriveroflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/gifts).



> happy birthday river! sorry this is so late haha

Chat Noir sprinted into a secluded alley, releasing his transformation in a flash of green light. 

_ Time to recharge, _ he thought.  _ My Lady will probably need my Cataclysm against this akuma. _

Adrien took out a wedge of camembert from the inside of his jacket and tossed it to Plagg, the kwami catching it in his mouth midair. Peeking out of the alley as he simultaneously handed Plagg a few more pieces, he scrutinized the blobs the latest akuma had left in its wake.

Syrupy black domes littered the part of the street that he could see from the alley. Each dome looked like an oversized tapioca pearl cut in half—which, he thought, was a rather odd but accurate comparison. The spheres were almost completely opaque, but he knew from firsthand experience that each dome imprisoned at least one person. It had taken his Cataclysm to escape the soft yet firm orbs, which had led to his current predicament.

Suddenly, he spied the bulkily-suited akuma nearing his hiding spot and ducked back in.

"MONSIEUR ANTOINE, YOU MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FIRE ME WHEN I WAS CÉLINE, BUT NOW THAT I'M TRAPIOCA, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" The so-called Trapioca threw back her head and cackled, a balding man in a café uniform cowering in front of her.

_ Trapioca.  _ He cringed. And Ladybug said  _ his _ puns were bad. 

It seemed his bubble tea analogy hadn't been that wrong, after all. Without turning around, he called out blindly to his kwami. He needed to get to Ladybug soon. 

"Plagg?" he said softly, urgently. "You ready?" 

Curiously, there was no reply. 

He tried again, turning around. "Pla—!"

The moment his eyes fully registered what he was seeing, he nearly screamed in fright. Instead, his mouth opened and closed silently at the sight of his Lady tapping away furiously on her yo-yo. He stared agape as she put the yo-yo to her right ear, eyes fixed at the sky as she started pacing away from him, to the end of the alley.

" _ Chaton _ ?" Seeing as he himself was Chat Noir, he knew for sure that there would be no reply. "Hello?"

"L— Ladybug?" Adrien finally managed to stammer out, mind trying to decide between blushing or panicking. His face settled for an odd-looking mix of both.

Ladybug whirled around, going deathly still. 

"A— Adrien," she said incredulously, the hand holding the weapon-turned-phone dropping to her side, with—dare he believe it?—a dusting of pink on her cheeks. "What—" She coughed, trying to instill professionalism in her tone, "—what are you doing here? Y— you shouldn't be out in the streets at a time like this!" she said worriedly, advancing towards him until she was mere feet away.

_ His Lady cared for his safety!  _ the Ladybug adoring part of his brain gushed. He shook the thought out, uncaring of how it made him look.  _ I can't be fanboying in front of Ladybug! _

"Well…" He grinned cheekily, mind on autopilot as he inwardly screamed at her close proximity. "You could say I got caught in a _sticky_ situation." 

_ Did I… did I just pun in front of Ladybug? Nonononono go back go back go back go back— _

She choked. " _ Say again? _ " 

The part of Adrien that hadn't gone catatonic yet decided it'd be a good idea to respond with a smirk and finger guns. 

The scarlet-clad heroine froze, cheeks going red as she took in his Chat Noir-esque expression. Except... except on Adrien, it was  _ hot? _

Her breath hitched and she started hyperventilating, unable to stay calm in the face of such smoldering beauty.  _ Noooo why is he so hoooooooooooot!  _ she screamed internally. 

It was the last thing she thought as she sank to the ground, black consuming the field of her vision.

And just like that, Ladybug, the Saviour of Paris, Wielder of Creation,  _ fainted. _

Adrien's eye twitched, utter confusion overtaking his embarrassment as he stared at the prone form of Ladybug.  _ What. The heck. Just happened?  _

"...Plagg, are you seeing this?"

The kwami emerged from his hiding spot and started cackling. "She—" he wheezed, "She actually _ fainted,  _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

"Plagg!"

Plagg paid him no mind. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SHE REALLY FAINTED!" 

Adrien dragged a hand over his face exasperatedly, blush toned down in the face of his Lady's unexpected swoon. 

"Ugh," he sighed. "Plagg, claws out."

"Wait— NOOOOOOOOO—"

The newly transformed Chat shuffled towards Ladybug. Kneeling down, he shook her gently. "Bugaboo, wake up."

She groaned, one eye cracking open. "Wh— oh.  _ Oh," _ she croaked. "Don't tell me—I fainted in front of Adrien?" 

Chat suppressed a grin. "Yep." 

She sat up slowly, blinking rapidly as she did. "Great," she sighed, with no small amount of embarrassment. "Where did he go, anyways?" 

"Ah— He—" Chat racked his brain. "He saw me passing by and asked for help. I've already taken him to safety."

_ Yes. Good job, that sounds legit.  _

She sighed again. "Good. Anyways, where have you been?" 

"Um… around?" 

She rolled her eyes, forcing back her humiliation as she cocked back her arm, ready to swing out as the battle-hardened Ladybug. "Sure... Oh, and one more thing,  _ chaton _ ."

"Yes?"

Her cheeks colored as she glared at him. "We will  _ never _ speak of this again." 

He pursed his lips, trying to hide a grin. "Whatever you say, m'lady." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fainting ladybug is just too fun to write so. there you go. >v<
> 
> [ Join the amazing Miraculous Fanworks Discord here! ](https://discord.gg/598A4SS)
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [a-popcorn-kernel](https://a-popcorn-kernel.tumblr.com)


End file.
